Scar
by SunRise19
Summary: Based on, "The Maddness of King Scar," from TLK broadway play, Scar reflects on why he was never loved...Complete.


A/N: Just a short piece, concerning Scar...  
This comes from listening to music from the broadway play and wishing I  
could go see it in my hometown...oh well the music will have to do. Words  
are in here from the song, "The Maddness of King Scar."  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
By the way, the ** at the beginning or end of a line or lines means that it  
is the words of the broadway song. Just forget about Zira, Kovu, or anyone  
like that...this is based on the broadway play.  
I hope you like it tell me what you think!!!! I've never written something  
like this before...  
Ok, enough of that here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Enjoy all!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Why am I not loved?**  
He was king, he had been for years now, but he still wasn't happy. He  
thought he'd be forfilled, that all his dreams and hopes would be  
forfilled, but that didn't happen.  
  
**Even as a cub, nobody loved me. What did my brother have that I don't  
have?**  
  
I wish I was never born, I wish my father would've just tossed me over the  
edge of pride rock, it would've been better than this. I wish my mother,  
mild and timid she was, could have found some inner wit and strength to  
hold on to my neck to tight and bite my little useless head off, but did  
she?!?  
  
Judging from my pathetic existance, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Even in death, his shaddow looms over me.**  
  
Ahhhhh yes, Mufasa, he visits me in dreams. Would I ever feel guilt? Do I  
feel guilt?  
More like, self pity;  
All I ever wanted was to be loved, Mufasa was, Simba was, never I,  
never.....I.  
  
**Day after day it naws at the very core of my being.**  
  
I tried to be good, for years I fought the urge to kill my brother; but,  
when the little runt was born, something snapped.  
  
"Now, now I will never become king."  
  
That was my only thought, the only thing that kept buzzing in my head like  
an anoying bee. It stopped however, the moment I made those stupid,  
mindless, stinking hyeenas kill my nephew, it stopped.  
Ahhh, the silance...  
Pure, peaceful, amazingly awesome silance;  
Now was my chance, my chance to prove them wrong, to prove him wrong.  
You're a joke, wirthless, you might as well go hang out with the hyenas,  
you always mess up everything!  
Do I?  
Look at the pride lands, they're a mess! What was once green, fertal,  
grassy, land, is now dry, cracked and useless.  
Useless, like it's ruler  
But, there is a fertal piece, some beauty that nature left behind for us,  
for me.  
Nala, her name is queen;  
Promised to my nephew at birth, she would have become queen anyways, she'd  
be beautiful anyways.  
I need a queen, she'll be my queen;  
  
**With out a queen, what am I? A dead end; no line, no dessendants, no  
future!**  
  
Will she love me?  
Most likely not, noone does, noone has, noone will.  
After all, look at all I've done? She'll turn away from me, just like  
everyone has in my life. All I have ever wanted in this life was love,  
love, respect, devotion, loyalty, and maybe, just maybe a shred of thought  
on my behalf.  
I don't see me getting that, so I'll make her mine, I'll make her submit,  
I'll make her mine.  
  
**Tell me I'm adored, please tell me I'm adored.**  
  
Now here I sit, I have admired her for so long, enjoying watching her grow  
in to a stunningly, beautiful lioness. Now is my chance, a chance to make  
things propper again, a chance to restore the order, the circle of life.  
I'm walking towards her now, I can feel it, smell it, she is everything  
that I have wanted for years and years. A queen, a mate by my  
side...forever.  
  
**Come sweet Nala, it's written in the stars. We'll create a hoste of,  
little Scars!! Tell me I'm adored, tell me!!!!!!**  
  
I had expected that, a slap with sharp beautiful claws extended.  
Then, why does it hurt so much?  
Why am I allowing her to run? Why aren't I surrounding her, my body on top  
of her own, my teeth in her neck, holding her still? Why aren't my claws  
holding her in place as I, king of the pride lands, plant the seed that  
shal grow in to my heir?  
Why?!?!  
  
**You belong to me, you all belong to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
An yet, I let her go;  
  
I let her go;  
  
**Tell me I'm adored, please tell me I'm adored.**  
  
For as your king I demand it, cause I never will be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of, "Scar."*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please RR!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
